Lights in the Dark
by Whispersof
Summary: Writer Emma Swan has finally caught herself a break. Taking the first chance she gets to get out of town, she heads to the city where she meets a beautiful and intriguing brunette. Two women, both with different backgrounds, both in need of a change, drawn to each other for the refreshing differences and undeniable attraction. When life brings tragedy, will they be able to break
1. Chapter 1

Hey Guys, so this is my first fic. Trying to get back into writing again and feeling a little rusty. Feedback/Ideas will always be appreciated! Will be updating as often as possible, providing work/life gives me a chance, but should be at least weekly.  
All mistakes are my own.  
Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters.

Writer Emma Swan has finally caught herself a break. Taking the first chance she gets to get out of town, she heads to the city where she meets a beautiful and intriguing brunette.  
Two women, both with different backgrounds, both in need of a change, drawn to each other for the refreshing differences and undeniable attraction.  
When life brings tragedy, will they be able to break down the walls that took a years to build? Can they trust each other to take the chance to heal, maybe even be happy?

Slowburn. AU.

 **Lights in the Dark**

Emma groaned, flopping back across the crisp white sheets and plush pillows of her hotel bed. It'd been a stressful few months until she'd finally managed to get a large enough chunk of money together from her publishers and the ridiculous hours of her 'part time' waitress job to actually give herself a much needed break. She'd felt stuck in a rut living month to month between her split shifts and the scraps she'd received for a few freelance pieces, before finally getting her big break on a novel that had taken over two years to edit and publish. It had been a few years more since she'd last had a change of scenery so she had jumped on the first chance she got.

Now here she was. New York City, partially for research, partially for her bucket list, but mostly to see what all the fuss was about. It wasn't her usual choice of destination, but being a small town girl, she'd always wanted to see how the other half lived. Something about an endless sea of people who didn't care enough to judge you and gave you a chance to blend in, to essentially become almost invisible, was rather appealing.

That being said, adventures could wait for tomorrow, it had been a long day of travelling and right now she needed a drink. Unwilling to pay the ridiculous prices for the half sized bottles of alcohol displayed in her room's mini-bar, she decided to freshen up a little and head down to see what the hotel's main bar had to offer. She gave her dark skinny jeans and almost sheer cream top a quick brush over and decided they were clean enough, before combing fingers through loose blonde curls. She pulled on her ankle boots and checked herself in the mirror by the door. _It's not like you're trying to impress anyone tonight Swan._ She shrugged to herself and grabbed her key card and one of her many leather jackets whilst heading for the door.

The bar area itself was decorated rather lavishly, all low lighting, shiny glasses and polished wood. It was on the fifth floor of the building and boasted floor to ceiling windows opposite a solid oak wood bar that gave a soundproofed view out over the city and the bustling streets below. Low black leather sofas and coffee tables created cosy booths along the glass.

A quick glance around proved that the most of the bar was pretty empty, though it was still early, only around 8pm. She figured most guests had probably headed out for dinner and drinks to save some money and explore the city. A young couple, seemingly deep in conversation sat at one of the small group of tables that filled the general floor space near the bar and a group of business men clinked small glasses of amber liquid in some kind of celebration at the nearest booth. Soft Jazz played quietly in the background giving the entire place an air of casual class.

Perching herself on the nearest barstool Emma managed to catch the eyes of the bartender who, until then, had seemed oblivious to her presence at all, totally absorbed in his task of polishing glass. He was dressed in a bright white shirt with black waist coat and bow tie. She looked down at her jeans and shrugged to herself as he hurried towards her with an apologetic smile, "Good evening Madame. What can I get you?"

She cringed internally at the formality, before smiling sheepishly and ordering a scotch on the rocks, she needed something strong tonight.

The large glass was promptly placed in front of her, as she reached into her purse to pay and tip the man a low voice came over her shoulder, making the hairs on the back of her neck prickle, "It's on me, same again thank you August." Emma jumped in surprise, and turned to find the owner of such an unexpected yet beautiful voice. August just nodded and filled another glass, barely registering the strange occurrence taking place before him.

She was met with a wide toothy smile, framed with blood red lips and flawless features. A brunette with the most beautiful dark chocolate eyes she had ever seen, she knew she could lose herself in them right there and then and die happy. Emma floundered, releasing a breath she hadn't realised she'd been holding she stuttered, "Th-thank you for the offer, but there really is no need."

That smile turned to a smirk as the brunette gave her the once over, those eyes raking over body before meeting hers again. She felt a flush creep up her chest and cheeks and that smirk only seemed to grow. "I'm sure you are perfectly capable of buying you're drinks on your own dear, but I insist." Before Emma could protest, the brunette nodded to the bartender with a smile and sashayed away towards the far window booth and elegantly took a seat. Emma's mouth watered as she watched her go, her tight black dress fell to just above the knee, giving a teasing view of her olive tanned legs and defined calves in killer heels. The extra sway in her hips accentuating the perfect curves of her figure. _This woman is the definition of power and beauty combined._

Realising she was staring, Emma shook herself back to reality. She gave August a pleading look, he just grinned and shrugged with a sharp glint in his bright blue eyes, before returning to his previous task. Glaring at his back helplessly as he turned, she took a long swig of the burning liquid, straightened her black leather jacket and started towards the curious woman.

"Um, hi." Emma hovered next to the sofa where the brunette was sitting, straight backed, right leg crossed over left, almost regal. Her eyes track from the window to Emma, but she remained silent. "May I?" Emma queried, gesturing towards the empty seats opposite the woman.

The darker haired woman nodded with a smile as Emma sat down. "A lovely evening, wouldn't you agree?" She asks, turning her head back towards the window.

Emma fidgets nervously, a turbulent life had led her to be loud and hardened while she was in her comfort zone, but this was way out of her comfort zone. She was generally a bit of a shy person and some people could easily intimidate her. This woman in front of her was certainly one of them. "It certainly seems that way, I can't say I've seen much of it though." She paused to look at the brunette who was still staring out the window, before she continued, "I'm Emma by the way, Emma Swan. Thank you again for the drink."

The woman turned to her smiling brightly, "it's nice to meet you Emma," she extended a hand across the table, shaking Emma's firmly, "Regina Mills, and you are quite welcome," she waved her hand towards the glass. Her smile grew, her eyes glistening as they bore into Emma, who shivered under the almost predatory gaze.

Regina smirked to herself at the nervous woman before her. She loved to see people squirm. "Business or pleasure Miss Swan?" Her sly grin widening at the shocked confusion on Emma's face as the blonde almost choked on her drink, "The reason for your visit? Most locals don't spend much time in hotels here, rent is extortion enough on its own."

Emma fidgeted some more, "A bit of both I guess. It's been a while since I've had the chance to get away, but it also gives me a chance to people watch and explore new places, hopefully find some ideas for my next book."

Regina raised an eyebrow, "You're an author? How interesting, do you have a preferred genre?" She smiled genuinely and nodded along as Emma seemed to relax slightly, her earlier nerves replaced with passion as she spoke of some of her favourite projects and the stress and exhaustion that came with them before the satisfaction of a finally product.

The blonde woman realised she had been waffling a little and cleared her throat awkwardly, sipping on her almost empty drink, the ice had melted, but that didn't stop her from enjoying the refreshing and familiar burn as it trickled down her throat.

Regina's gaze never left her. She licked her lips subconsciously as she watched the muscles work in Emma's exposed throat.

Noticing the eyes of the brunette had darkened almost impossibly, the blonde desperately tried to chase off the steady burn of a blush that was threatening to take over her pale skin, "and you?"

"I'm sorry?" Regina looked confused.

"What is it that brings you here?"

"Ah, I'm with you now. I'd say the same as you Miss Swan, while I do have a small amount of business to tend to, I am certainly open to the opportunity of pleasure."

Emma's eyebrows shot up at the implication. She rubbed her sweaty palms down on her thighs before smiling shyly again and excusing herself to order them both a refill.

Emma felt flustered, pacing a few steps at the bar and ringing her hands while she waited for August to finish serving another small group of guests. What had gotten into her? This has got to be one of the weirdest situations she'd ever been in. Was this beautiful woman flirting with her? _Of course not! Why would she be?_ Why had she bought her a drink? _Get it together Swan, she probably just took pity on you when she saw you alone at the bar._ Maybe she just wanted a little company?

Emma had never really been a people person, there were a few people who she'd been close to for as long as she could remember, but new people made her nervous, she wasn't a judgemental person and she sure as hell didn't like to be judged herself. It made her clumsy and defensive, but tonight she was trying, trying for a complete stranger and she had no idea why. There was something deeper in this woman, something she recognised but couldn't put her finger on, it seemed as though she was wearing a mask too, she was just far better at it than Emma herself.

Returning to the table, drinks in hand, Regina gave her an appreciative smile, locking eyes as she reached to take the glass, fingers grazing lightly over Emma's who flinched at the unexpected yet gentle contact, her gaze flicking between her own hand and the dark orbs of the other woman, seeing slight amusement and something else, something gentle.

The pair sat in companionable silence for a while, each focused on the world outside. The light from the city overpowering the stars giving the sky a dirty grey-orange tinge, it was a shame really. Emma loved the stars, coming from a small town with little light pollution it had been a constant comfort through her life, sitting on the porch or climbing out of her window onto the roof at night, just to gaze up at them. They were beautiful, they always made her feel so small, and if she was small then so were her problems.

Small talk flowed between them, both careful not to discuss too much about their personal lives, they found they had much in common as well as many differences. Emma's shyness began to wane as more drinks followed, but they had both agreed to keep level headed as Regina had some kind of meeting in the morning and Emma really didn't want to spend her entire break away cooped up in her hotel room with a hangover.

As the evening drew to a close Emma stole more glances across at the woman who intrigued her so much. Her pull to Regina confused her. She knew nothing about this strange woman really, their conversation kept light all evening yet she found herself wanting to know more, she could tell there were many layers to the brunette's character and she wanted to peel them away one by one and study whatever it was that lay beneath each. That wasn't the only thing though, Emma had never been with another woman before, she had never been opposed to the idea and had always appreciated the female form, but never had a connection strong enough with anyone that made her want to try. _Until now? Don't be ridiculous Swan. You don't know anything about this woman._

 _But you want to._

"Do you have any plans for tomorrow Miss Swan?" Regina pulled her from her thoughts with a genuine smile.

"Not really, I was just going to go out and see where the day took me if I'm honest."

"Well I suppose this is a bit of a stretch, but I for one have definitely enjoyed our time together this evening," Regina paused, a bright twinkle shining through her dark eyes. "I was wondering if you'd like to come to dinner with me tomorrow? I know this city pretty well so I could show you around a little. I would enjoy the company."

"That actually sounds great thank you. If you are sure that is? I mean I would love a tour guide and I certainly wouldn't be opposed to seeing you again either Ms Mills," Emma's tone lightly mocking the well-spoken brunette.

Regina chuckled and nodded, "Shall we swap numbers and we can arrange a time and place to meet during the day?"

Emma nodded and pulled out her phone, they both punched in each other's digits and rose to make their way towards the elevator, nodding courteously towards August as they passed.

The ride was slightly awkward. Emma didn't know where to look ad couldn't find a comfortable position to stand.

Regina insisted on walking Emma back to her hotel room before making her way to the floor above. Emma felt slightly uncomfortable, not wanting the other woman to attempt inviting herself in, she didn't feel like she was in a place to do anything and she certainly wasn't drunk enough to be that kind of woman, but there was no way that she could face Regina, even in passing, if she had to find quick excuses to turn her down.

Ever the lady though Regina stopped as they reached Emma's door, both hands clasping her small purse in front of her as she glanced down at her feet, almost shyly.

"Well Miss Mills, looks like you brought me to my door with no incidents and I'm still in one piece. A lady should sure feel safe with you to protect them," Emma mocked gently, causing Regina to look up with an amused grin.

The brunette moved fast, pressing her body into Emma's side as she pressed a gentle kiss to her cheek. She paused for a second, as if gauging the blonde's reaction, before soft lips grazed the shell of Emma's ear, "Careful Miss Swan, you have no idea what I am capable of." Emphasising her point with a tease of her tongue. She stepped back, eyes burning into Emma's with a dangerous smile stretched across her face. Her tongue traced along her own smirking lips, she turned and strode off down the corridor.

Emma stared after her dumbfounded. Slowly bringing her fingers up to where those plush red lips had touched her, a stupid grin creeping onto her face.


	2. Chapter 2

Apologies for the later than expected update. **Warnings apply for this chapter. Non SQ Violent non-con.**

It hadn't taken Emma long to fall asleep that night. Although there were a million questions whirling around in her mind, there was also a strange contented feeling that had washed over her anxious thoughts. Someone had enjoyed her awkward company just for her, she hadn't had to pretend, she had enjoyed herself and she still had nothing to lose from the situation.

Awaking the next morning she felt fresh and rested for the first time in a long time. Hauling herself upright she stretched her arms and back before reaching to check the time on her phone. She figured she'd probably already missed breakfast, but there were plenty of cafes and restaurants scattered nearby. A shower and she could be out the door in less than an hour and ready to start her exploration of the city.

Her phone flashed in her hand with a message from the brunette.

 _Regina: Forgive me if I was too forward last night, I may have misread the signals. If I overstepped the mark I apologise and understand wholly if you should choose not to see me again. Although, you should understand Miss Swan, I'm not very accustomed to not getting what I want. I do hope to hear from you. R x_

Emma flushed at Regina's boldness, but smiled to herself at the thought of such a woman worrying that she might have upset her. To Emma it proved that the power and poise Regina's character emitted was just a well-fitting mask. Even if the brunette did get a kick out of making people squirm in her presence, it was still only one layer of her personality.

 _Emma: I certainly wasn't about to complain, just caught me a bit off guard is all. I hope I can still see you later, so you can impress me further with your vast knowledge of the city as well as your skills as a personal bodyguard! ;) E x_

Dropping her phone onto the bed, the blonde rolled herself onto the floor and began her usual routine of a light exercises. Not wanting to push herself too hard before the long day ahead, but enough to leave her with the comfortable dull ache that she always enjoyed.

It was late afternoon by the time Emma had returned to her room laden with shopping bags and aching from the long walk. After exchanging several casual texts with a mix of light flirting, the brunette had finally let her know the name and address of the restaurant that she had booked them both into for eight that evening.

A quick google search of the place had Emma panicking. It looked far classier than any place she would usually dine, and so prompted this afternoon's heavy shopping spree which had thankfully turned up several outfits she would choose from later. She was even more thankful for her big break with her book, it had left her more than comfortable, but without that cash she would have been screwed. For now, it was time for a relaxing bath to ease her aching limbs, and then she would see about getting ready.

She checked herself in the mirror once more, anxiously pulling at the hem of her dress. She'd settled on a little red number that accentuated her assets, but didn't leave her feeling over-exposed. She paired it with black heels, clutch and a similar, but slightly more fitted jacket to the one she had worn the night before, draped over her shoulders to ward off the late evening chill. Her makeup was light as usual, and she had kept blonde locks in her signature loose curls.

A glance at the time proved that no matter how she felt, it would have to do.

She headed out on to the street and began weaving along the sidewalk packed with people, all heading out into the evening or rushing home from stressful office jobs, either way they all kind of looked the same. She knew she would probably regret the walk in heels later, but traffic had stacked up and the map on her phone had told her it was only a few blocks away if she took some backstreets.

The evening had started to set in, the dirty glow of the previous night returning. The more the lights of the cars and the city fought it, the worse it became.

Her phone buzzing in her clutch distracted her from her observations, she grinned, it was Regina.

"Missing me already?"

"I can hear that stupid smirk you are wearing through the phone Miss Swan, please take it off."

Emma chuckle, sure that the brunette was wearing a similar expression, "Or are you calling to make sure you aren't about to be stood up? How terribly embarrassing would that be?"

"You and I both know you are not that brave Miss Swan, I know where you are sleeping after all." Regina's smirk was definitely audible this time; Emma could tell she was enjoying the light challenge. "I was actually calling to see if you would like collecting? I'm in the car now and wasn't entirely sure how much faith I should be putting into your navigational skills."

"My navigational skills shouldn't be a problem. You may not have noticed, but this is the twenty-first century. The internet is a wonderful place. Even found myself a shortcut." She peered down the much quieter side road, seeing the sign with the street name and determined that it was, in fact, the right way. It wasn't as well-lit as the main road, but she had never been one to be over concerned with her own safety, and the balls of her feet had already started to protest the walk.

"Well aren't we a clever girl, there may be hope for you yet…" The sound of Regina's voice was cut off as Emma was dragged sideways and thrown into something solid. Her head thumped against rough brick and she cried out, her vision blurred as she lost her balanced, staggering backwards as a wave of dizziness washed over her.

In a flash she was forced to the ground, her phone landing only a foot away from her head. Before she could regain her senses completely a hand found its way to her throat, choking her. The sound of frantic breathing and the tearing of fabric filled her ears as her legs were forced apart and a hot body hauled itself between them.

She knew what was coming. She wouldn't fight it, she couldn't win, she never had.

Zoning out, she tried to focus on her surroundings. Something warm was dripping down past her ear. _Blood._ Her temple throbbed. She could hear the faint and muffled screams through her phone. _Regina_. "Emma? Emma are you there? Talk to me. What's happening? Where are you? I'm on my way Darling. Please be ok." She listened hard to the brunette's voice, thinking back to last night. Her mind drifting away into a well-practised headspace, eyes remaining tightly shut.

"Oh no you don't you little bitch. You're staying right here with me while I enjoy this!" The pressure on her throat increased. It was the first time her attacker had spoken, his voice desperate and hoarse.

"Look at me!" His hand connected with her cheek, whipping her head sideways. She complied, staring into his eyes in defiance. His face just inches from her own as he hovered over her. The stench of cigarettes and stale beer filled her nostrils and she tried her best not to gag at the yellow toothed leer he was wearing.

A single tear trailed down her cheek and her eyes glazed over as he forced his way inside. It hurt, but it wasn't the worst she has been subjected to. She tried to focus on the sounds coming from her phone again. Regina's screams had turned to sobs and barely audible whispers, "I'm so sorry Emma. I'm here. I will find you my Darling, I won't let you be alone." Her heart breaking further at the words, she didn't want the brunette go through any of this. How would she ever look her in the eye again?

Emma was ripped back to reality as her attackers thrust became more brutal. Grunting with exertion, a sneer etched across his face, he started to hit her. His fist connecting with her ribs several times and then the back of a hand repeatedly striking her face. His other hand trailed from her throat and down to her breast, groping cruelly as he used his grip as leverage.

"Scream for me bitch!" His fist slammed into her bruised flesh again.

She screamed.

Suddenly it was over.

He clambered off of her limp form and scampered off down the alley leaving her in a bruised and bloody heap on the floor.

She lay unmoving, willing death to come and take her. She knew it wouldn't. She wasn't that lucky.

It could have been minutes or hours before she decided she needed to move. She had no idea, didn't care. In that moment, she didn't know how to care.

She reached out for her phone and ended the call. Regina hadn't given up on her pleads or promises, and somewhere inside, Emma was grateful, but right now she needed to shut down. She needed to cope.

The blonde shuffled herself backwards, grazing tender muscle against the cold ground beneath her. Her back to the wall, she pulled her knees up and curled into herself. Her lower half still exposed between the remaining scraps of red fabric.

Regina hadn't thought to call the police, she needed to get to Emma. She refused to leave her alone through the ordeal. There was no indication of the blonde hearing her during the attack, but she had to take that chance. If she couldn't do anything to help, she'd at least make sure the blonde wasn't alone.

Flashbacks of her own past had tried to creep in, threatened to takeover, but she fought them. This wasn't about her. She had to be strong.

Thankfully, her driver Graham, knew the city far better than most. The small pieces of information he'd managed to coax through his employer's panic had given him a pretty good idea of where they needed to be. It was the exact route he would have taken himself if on foot, but not one many people would venture alone. He knew it was their best chance.

It was only minutes after the call had ended that they found her. Regina immediately shed her thick trench coat and approached the woman with caution, motioning for Graham to stay back, the last thing she wanted to do was cause the blonde to panic.

"Emma."

Nothing.

Regina gently lowered herself to her knees in front of the blonde who was still in the foetal position, her body shaking slightly, red rimmed eyes blankly staring straight ahead.

"Emma, it's me, it's Regina. I'm going to cover you with my coat, is that ok?"

The blonde gave a hint of a nod, but otherwise remained unresponsive. The brunette slowly coaxed the jacket into place, careful to leave her hand resting softly on the blonde's shoulder.

She squeezed lightly, "Emma, we need to get you to a hospital. You need to let us help you. I will stay with you, and after you can have whatever you need, but right now Graham and I need to get you to the car. Can you stand?"

A nod from the brunette and Graham appeared at Emma's side, they took her weight between them, helping her to her feet and steadying her.

Without a word Graham made his way back to the car and opened the door ready for them, leaving Regina to do-up the coat that hung from Emma's shoulders, in an attempt to save the blonde from further humiliation. It was a ridiculous idea really, considering what had happened and what was to come, but it seemed like the right thing to do.

By the time they made it to the car, Graham already had the engine running and was staring straight ahead. He hadn't uttered a word since they'd found the blonde, but it was unsurprising, what could anyone possibly say? No words would change what had happened this evening. No matter how much they meant.

She wordlessly eased the blonde into the car, hoping that her silence and expressions would convey her message to the Emma that was inside this shell, the survivor.

She hoped that that Emma could see the promise that she wasn't going anywhere.


End file.
